A Christmas Carol
by Magic Morgana
Summary: Voldemort wird vor Weihnachten von Geistern besucht, die ihm seine vergangen, gegenwärtigen und zukünftigen Weihnachten zeigen sollen. Er ist natürlich nicht sonderlich begeistert. Wie reagiert er? Dreht er durch?
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** A Christmas Carol

**Autor: **Magic Morgana

**Altersbeschränkung**:

**Genre:** Parodie

**Charaktere**: Voldemort

**Inhaltsangabe**: Voldemort wird vor Weihnachten von Geistern besucht, die ihm seine vergangen, gegenwärtigen und zukünftigen Weihnachten zeigen sollen. Er ist natürlich nicht sonderlich begeistert. Wie reagiert er? Dreht er durch?

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts, alles JKR und die Handlung der Geschichte gehört mir auch nicht, nur die Idee.

**Kapitel 1: Immer das Selbe**

Voldemort ging wie jeden Tag in den Versammlungsraum, wo ihn bereits seine Todesser erwarteten. Überall herrschte reges Getuschel, welches plötzlich verstummte. Er schritt zu seinen Stuhl vor, wo bereits seine Schlange Platz genommen hatte. Er setzte sich hin und ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen.

„Was ist denn das für eine Unruhe?", fragte er in die Runde.

„Mach schon!"

„Geht!"

„War deine Idee!"

Einer von den Todessern wurde nach vorne geschoben, wirkte aber nicht sehr mutig und drehte sich wieder um. Seine Kollegen nickten ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Also was ist das hier für eine Unruhe?"

„Nun ja", begann er. „Wir sind nicht mehr mit unserer Bezahlung zu frieden und der Schutz war auch schon mal besser. Wir wollen neue Verträge, bessere Bezahlung und das wegen unseres Berufsrisikos. Wie Sie sicher wissen, haben es die Auroren auf uns abgesehen und jeden Tag landet jemand Neues in Askaban! Und wir wollen zu Weihnachten frei!

„War das Alles?", fragte Voldemort und zog seine Augen zu schlitzen zusammen.

„Ja."

Stille machte sich breit. Alle sahen gebannt zu Voldemort und kurz darauf brach der Todesser vor Schmerzen zusammen. „Da tut man alles was man kann, um uns Rechte zurück zu holen und was ist der Dank dafür? Es gibt genug andere Leute, die gerne eure Stelle haben wollen. Und wieso wollt ihr zu Weihnachten frei? Das ist doch nichts besonders, nur Idioten feiern. Außerdem ist es viel zu stressig und die gesamte Verwandtschaft hängt einem am Rockzipfel. Falls noch jemand was dazu zu sagen hat, möge er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen."

Niemand rührte sich mehr. „Wenn das so ist, dann geht wieder an eure Arbeit, es gibt noch genug zu tun."

Alle Todesser verließen den Versammlungsraum und machten sich auf den Weg.

Die Straßen waren verschneit und überall hörte man Kinderlachen und Eltern, die jetzt frei hatten und einfach nichts taten. Aber was hatte man als Todesser? Nicht einmal bezahlten Urlaub. Das waren die schlimmsten Arbeitsbedingungen die man überhaupt bekommen konnte. Es war immer das Selbe!

Jetzt hatten sie es ihm mal gesagt, aber was tat er? Er behandelte sie wie Dreck und das schöne Haus und das Geld seiner Familie behielt er auch für sich. Eine normale Familie konnte man mit diesem Hungerlohn kaum ernähren. Ein zweiter Beruf gehörte dazu, wenn man überleben wollte. Schlaf kannten sie nicht, denn die Aufträge von Voldemort nahem fast ihren ganzen Tag in Anspruch. Voldemort hatte ja kein Problem. Die meisten Leute ließen ihn in Ruhe, weil sei Angst vor ihm hatten und Geld hatte er auch genug. Das Leben war einfach so unfair! Andere konnten ohne zu schuften leben und andere konnten es eben nicht.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2: Der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht**

Voldemort hatte wieder mal alles Wichtige durchgegeben und hatte beschlossen heute mal nichts zu tun. Er tat sonst immer alles, warum konnte er sich nicht auch einmal entspannen?

Er saß vor seinem Kamin und streichelte seiner Schlange den Kopf, die das anscheinend nicht gewohnt war und sich aus dem Staub machte. Vor dem Kamin rollte sie sich zu einem kleinen Haufen zusammen. Die Flammen knisterten und erwärmten den Raum, obwohl es wirklich schwer war so einen großen Raum zu erwärmen.

Durch die viele Arbeit, der Voldemort in den letzten Tagen gehabt hatte, nämlich allen Leuten die Tage zu vermiesen, war er sehr müde und schloss bald seine Augen. Kurze Zeit später wurde er durch einen komisch Geräusch wieder munter. Hinter ihm raschelte etwas! Er drehte sich um, konnte aber nichts sehen, also sah er wieder in den Kamin, was eine sehr sinnvolle Beschäftigung war, um die Zeit totzuschlagen.

„BUHU!"

Wieder drehte er sich um, aber wieder sah er nichts, als er aber wieder nach vorne sah, sah er jemanden vor sich sitzen. In Ketten gehüllt und komplett in Weiß angezogen. Grindelwald wandelte wieder auf Erden. Das große Vorbild Lord Voldemorts, durch den er sonst nie soweit gekommen wäre.

„Ändere dich."

„Wieso sollte ich?", fragte Voldemort.

„Weil es dir sonst genauso gehen wird wie mir. „Siehst du die mit Blumen verzierten Ketten? Weißt du wie das stinkt? Und weißt du überhaupt wie schwer das ist? Und siehst du dieses ätzende Gewand? Das ist so weiß, dass einem davon schlecht wird." Grindelwald verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, so dass einem schlecht werden konnte. „Versuche dich zu ändern und mache nicht denselben Fehler wie ich. Mache dir nicht Dumbledore zum Feind, denn sonst geht es dir so wie mir. Und glaub mir, bis in die Ewigkeit so zu leben, ist der Horror. Schlimmer als Askaban!"

„Wenn ich dafür ewig leben kann, dann nehme ich das in Kauf."

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Du wist Qualen leiden, die du noch nie gespürt hast und du musst ewig so herumrennen und eine so undankbare Arbeit verrichten wie ich es getan habe. Und du wirst nie als Sieger dastehen, sondern immer als Verlierer."

„Ich habe alles gut durchdacht."

„Das wird dir nicht viel nützen, wenn sich deine Gefolgsleute gegen dich stellen."

„Die haben zu viel Respekt vor mir, als das sie das wirklich tun würden."

„Das nennt man Angst und nicht Respekt. Die sind doch nur mit dir zusammen, weil sie sonst nichts haben. Und du ruinierst ihnen auch noch den Rest."

„Sollte mich das stören?"

„Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall!"

„Ich weiß selber was ich bin und dafür brauche ich deine Meinung nicht." Er verzog das Gesicht und fixierte Grindelwald. „Was willst du überhaupt hier?"

„Dich vor deinem Schicksal warnen."

„Verschwinde einfach!"

„Du wirst mich nicht so schnell los."

„HAU AB!"

„Ich dachte, dass es auf die vernünftige Methode funktionieren würde, aber ich muss wohl doch zu den härteren Mitteln greifen. Dich werden drei Geister besuchen: Der Erste wird der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht sein. Der Zweite der gegenwärtigen und der letzte der zukünftigen."

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst."

„Du wirst schon noch sehen, was du von diesem Verhalten hast." Grindelwald raschelte noch einmal mit seiner blumigen Kette und löste sich dann in Luft auf.

Voldemort schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und dachte, dass sein Idol doch einfach nur einen Knall hatte. Wieso sollte er ein ewiges Leben gegen ein sterbliches eintauschen? Da müsste er ja wirklich verrückt gewesen sein. Und was sollte eigentlich das ganze Gerede? Vielleicht sollte das ein schlechter Scherz sein, denn wenn es einer war, dann war er noch schlechter als schlecht. Und die Person die dahinter steckte würde es bitter bereuen.

„Ach!" Voldemort erhob sich und ging in sein Schlafzimmer, dass überall in schönen Schwarztönen gehalten war. Passend zu seiner Zimmereinrichtung hatte er auch einen Pyjama, den er sich anzog. Da er ja auch sehr an seinem Äußeren interessiert war, legte er sich noch eine Schönheitsmaske auf (AN: Die natürlich nicht viel geholfen hat!) und setzte sich seine schwarze Zipfelmütze auf, dann legte er sich schlafen. Kaum, dass er eingeschlafen war, hörte er das Geräusch von zerbrechendem Glas. Normale Menschen hätten darauf sofort reagiert, aber er hatte absolut keine Lust, denn er brauchte seinen Schönheitsschlaf.

Plötzlich riss jemand seine Vorhänge auf und schaute auf ihn hinab. Er hatte natürlich keine Lust sich zu rühren und zog seine Decke weiter über sich, was aber nicht auffiel, weil er sich durch seine schwarze Kleidung sehr gut an die Umwelt angepasst hatte.

Plötzlich riss ihm jemand die Decke weg und er öffnete seine Augen, die vor Wut glühend rot auf die Person schauten, die da so gemütlich vor ihm schwebte. Zumindest konnte man ihn jetzt sehen, da sein Gesicht einen ziemlich üblen Kontrast bildete.

„Hi Voldi", sagte die Person.

„Nenn mich nicht Voldi! Das darf niemand, wirklich niemand! Und was willst du eigentlich hier? Ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf und wenn du hier bist, kann ich den nicht machen, weil man dazu seine Ruhe braucht und die habe ich ja jetzt nicht."

„Schönheitsschlaf? Bei dir würde nicht einmal ein hundertjähriger Schlaf etwas nutzen! Um eine Wirkung erzielen zu können, müsstest du dich unters Messer legen, um vielleicht deine Nase wiederherzustellen. Außerdem solltest du deine roten Kontaktlinsen herausgeben, es ist nicht vorteilhaft, wenn man immer mit solchen Dingern herumrennt."

„Bitte was?" Voldemort schien ziemlich aufgebracht. „Und außerdem trage ich keine Kontaktlinsen."

„Verzeihung, ich dachte, aber kein normaler Mensch hat solche Augen."

„Ich habe lange dafür gearbeitet."

„Wo denn bitte?"

„Könntest du mich jetzt bitte in Ruhe lassen? Ich muss schlafen."

„Steh auf!"

„Nein!"

„STEH AUF!"

„NEIN!"

„Dann muss ich dich wohl zwingen."

„Dann mach doch!"

„Du hörst dich an wie ein kleines Kind."

„Bin ich nicht! Und wer bist du überhaupt?"

„Der Geist der vergangen Weihnacht", erklärte der Geist.

„Na toll, noch so ein Irrer!", sagte Voldemort und verdrehte seine Augen. „Hat die Welt jetzt irgendwas gegen mich? Ich habe doch nie etwas getan und was ist jetzt? Hallo?"

„Werd' ja nicht frech, sonst kann ich ziemlich ungemütlich werden." Der Geist war noch immer nicht ganz erkennbar, da es noch dunkel war, aber durch einen Schwenker von Voldemort, konnte man die Umrisse sehen. Der Geist hatte lange, rote Haare und verdammt grüne Augen.

„Du?" Voldemort riss schockiert die Augen auf.

„Du erinnerst dich noch an mich?"

„Du bist tot und außerdem kann man Tote nicht wiederbeleben. Sie können auch nur an Halloween für einen Tag als Geister zurückkehren, aber nicht in der Zwischenzeit."

„Ehrlich, manchmal scheinst du sogar denken zu können. Hast du aber nicht, als du meine ganze Familie zerstört hast. Du kannst dich echt glücklich schätzen, dass ich so geduldig bin und meine Gefühle im Zaum halten kann, sonst …"

„Soll das etwa eine Drohung sein?"

„Nimm es wie du willst!", sagte Lily und starrte ihn an. „Also kommst du nun mit oder nicht? Mir sollte es eigentlich egal sein, weil ich dich auch zwingen kann, aber ich versuche nach Möglichkeit die Personen freiwillig dazu zu bewegen."

„Dann musst du mich eben zwingen!"

„Wie du willst." Lily krempelte die Ärmel nach oben und richtete sie auf Voldemort, der noch immer stur gerade aus schaute. Mit ein paar einfachen Bewegungen schwebte er. Lily bugsierte ihn aus dem bereits geöffneten Fenster. Wie durch Zufall hatte es sich Nagini auf diesem Fensterbrett gemütlich gemacht und da Voldemort sich immer noch sträubte, packte er Nagini und hielt sich fest, nur das jetzt beide vor Lily her flogen. Plötzlich begann sich alles zu drehen. Ein Farbenwirbel umhüllte sie und plötzlich landeten sie im Muggellonden der Altzeit. Sie standen vor einem alten Haus, wo sie Kinderstimmen hören konnten.

„Was machen wir hier?", giftete Voldemort. Lily sagte aber nichts, sonder ging einfach nur zielstrebig auf das Haus zu.

„Kommst du jetzt?", fauchte Lily. Da Voldemort aber keinen Schritt weiter machen wollte, ging sie zurück und packte ihn am Saum seines Hemdes und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Sie gingen einen langen Gang entlang, wo sie ein Babygeschrei hörten.

„Armer Junge", sagte eine Frau, die sie hören konnten. Sie betraten den Raum und konnten sehen, dass sie einen kleinen Jungen in den Armen hielt, der nicht aufhören wollte zu schreien. „Kein Vater und die Mutter gestorben."

„Dieser Winter hat es wirklich in sich. Es sind schon so viele gestorben und auch viele haben schon ihre Kinder zurück gelassen."

„Nimm es so, von ihm kennen wir wenigstens die Mutter und wir können ihm etwas erzählen, aber die Meisten wissen nicht einmal wer seine Eltern sind."

„Da hast du Recht."

„Was willst du mir da zeigen?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Dein erstes Weihnachtsfest. Du warst komplett alleine. Wusstest nicht einmal über deine Eltern bescheid und dennoch warst du friedlicher als jetzt. Sie nur wie süß du ausgesehen hast."

„Ich bin nicht süß", regte er sich auf.

„Doch. Sieh mal, du lächelst ja. Solltest du mal wirklich probieren, könnte dich freundlicher machen."

„Hörst du jetzt damit auf mir Dinge vorzuschreiben die ich machen soll? Du weißt schon das du damit nervst?"

„Das habe ich immer und wenn du dich nicht an deiner Heilung beteiligen willst, wirst du ein grausames Ende finden."

„Jemand, der mich besiegen wird?"

„Hörst du jetzt auf damit? Du bist ja schlimmer als ein kleines Kind."

„Nein, bin ich nicht." Kaum zu glauben, aber er begann tatsächlich zu schmollen und starrte sie wütend an.

„Dann machen wir mal weiter." Und noch eher er etwas erwidern konnte, waren sie wieder in dem Farbenstrudel. Dieses Mal landeten sie in einem großen, verlassenen Zimmer. Ein kleiner Junge saß beim Kaminfeuer und las. Das Feuer warf einen kleinen Schatten.

Kurze Zeit später ging die Türe auf und eine Frau kam herein: „Tom, du kannst runter kommen, wir sind gerade dabei die Geschenke aufzuteilen."

Er reagierte nicht.

„Du hast auch Geschenke, alle warten nur auf dich. Du liest sowieso nur Bücher, du solltest auch mal mit anderen Kindern spielen."

„Aber die wollen nicht mit mir spielen", gab der kleine Junge trotzig zurück.

„Dann darfst du dich nicht mehr so benehmen wie du es heute getan hast. Aber da ja jetzt anscheinend genügend nachgedacht hast, darfst du mit runter kommen. Wir haben Weihnachtskekse, Kuchen, Torte und sogar Geschenke."

Auf dem Gesicht von dem Kleinen breitete sich ein großes Grinsen aus. Voller Freude lief er aus dem Zimmer und hetzte die Treppe hinunter.

Lily und Voldemort waren dann auch unten und beobachteten das Schauspiel. Tom nahm ein großes Paket in die Hand und darin befanden sich Bücher und Schreibutensilien. Auch eine kleine Holzlokomotive war darin.

„Ich will auch so etwas haben", sagte ein Mädchen, dass die Lokomotive in der Hand von Tom ansah. Tom warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. „Keine Chance! Das habe ich bekommen!"

„Ich will das aber haben", schrie das Mädchen und nahm es Tom aus der Hand.

„Gib das wieder zurück", sagte Voldemort neben Lily, die ihm einen überraschten, aber freundlichen Blick zuwarf. Voldemort ging auf das Mädchen zu und schnappte nach der Lokomotive, aber er konnte sie nicht angreifen.

„Wenn du wissen willst, wieso du sie nicht angreifen kannst, dann ist das eine einfache Antwort. Du bist nur in einer Erinnerung und Erinnerungen können nicht geändert werden und deshalb kannst du auch nichts anfassen."

Selbst durch seine Tat verwirrt, schritt Voldemort einen Schritt zurück und sah weiter zu. Die Frau von vorhin sagte: „Amber, gib ihm das wieder zurück. Du hast selber eine Puppe bekommen und möchtest sicher nicht, dass er deine Spielsachen einfach so wegnimmt."

„Es waren nicht immer alle gemein zu dir", munterte Lily ihn auf und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sie war es nie, sie war immer nett." Voldemort riss seine Augen auf. „Ich habe nichts gesagt und wenn du das jemandem weitererzählst, dann bist du tot."

„Tot? Sag mal, wie oft willst du mich eigentlich noch umbringen? Ich bin ja schon tot, noch einmal kannst du mich nicht umbringen. Du bist wirklich ein Hoffnungsloser Fall." Lily vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und schüttelte einfach nur noch verzweifelt ihren Kopf. Womit hatte sie das denn verdient? Sie wurde von ihm umgebracht und jetzt soll sie ihm helfen? Ok, sie war ja immer eine nette, liebenswerte Person, aber in der Nähe von Voldemort konnte sogar sie zur Bestie werden und sie war nahe dran ihn zu schütteln und ihn zu zwingen sich nicht so sturköpfig zu stellen. Manche Leute hatten echte lange Leitungen!

Der Raum löste sich wieder in Luft auf und dann tauchten sie in einem, von Grün und Silber dominierten, Raum auf. Tom saß als einziger Schüler in dem großen Gemeinschaftsraum und las, wie sollte es auch anderes sein, ein Buch.

„Du wirkst ja nicht einmal traurig, dass du hier alleine bist", bemerkte Lily.

„Hätte ich etwa sollen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber einige haben dich sogar gefragt, ob du nicht mit zu ihnen möchtest. Dann hättest du Weihnachten nicht alleine verbracht. Du hättest viele, liebe, nette, kleine Freunde gefunden."

„Freunde? Wer braucht denn schon Freunde? Ich komme schon gut alleine zurecht."

„Jeder braucht jemandem mit dem er oder sie reden kann."

„Ich nicht."

„Jeder."

„Ich nicht.."

„Jeder", sagte sie nachdrücklich.

„Ich aber nicht." Jetzt stampfte er mit seinem Fuß auf dem Boden auf und benahm sich wirklich schlimmer als ein Kleinkind.

„Ist ja gut. Du brauchst dich ja nicht aufzureden. Wir ja alles weder gut. Ich bin ja bei dir. Ich werde immer auf dich aufpassen. Du wirst nicht alleine sein. Die bösen, bösen Menschen können dir nichts mehr tun. Du wirst Weihnachten nicht alleine sein", sagte Lily in der wunderbaren, hübschen Mutterstimme, die Voldemort beinahe endgültig um den Verstand brachte.

„Ich verlier gleich meinen Verstand. Ich werde wegen dir auch noch verrückt."

„Verrückt bist du ja schon, da brauchst du meine Hilfe nicht auch noch dazu. Und ob du einen Verstand hast … hmm … schwer zu sagen. Ich glaube, als der verteilt wurde, wurdest du einfach übergangen." Lily hatte ihre Stirn in Falten gelegt und hatte ihn nachdenklich angeschaut.

„Mach ruhig so weiter und du wirst schon sehen was dich erwartet."

„Wie oft denn noch? Du kannst mir nichts tun – ich bin bereits tot. Benutzt deinen Verstand, ach ja, ich vergaß, du hast ja keinen", feixte sie.

„Hör auf damit!"

„Nein, es macht gerade so viel Spaß. Außerdem kann man dich damit super ärgern." Lily kniff ihm in die Wange wie eine alte Oma bei ihrem Enkel. „Bist du groß geworden", sagte sie zu ihm.

„Tot sein tut dir nicht gut."

„Leben dir anscheinend auch nicht. Bevor das noch weiter ausartet, machen wir mit der Führung weiter."

Sie standen plötzlich in Voldemorts Versammlungsraum.

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst. Wir sind genau ein Weihnachten vorher." Überall wurde gelacht und gefeiert. Alkohol floss in Hülle und Fülle, doch plötzlich wurden die Flügeltüren aufgerissen und die Stimmung verschwand plötzlich. Voldemort betrat den Raum und trug seinen Todessern auf was sie zu tun hatten.

„Aber wir dachte wir hätten frei", sagte einer.

„Frei? Niemand hat frei. Es wird immer gearbeitet, sonst kommt uns noch einer zuvor. Also worauf wartet ihr noch?"

„Du bist ganz schön gemein", bemerkte Lily.

„Danke, ich habe auch lange genug dafür trainiert. AUA!", schrie Voldemort. „Hast du einen Knall? Wieso verpasst du mir eine?"

„Weil vielleicht dein Gehirn bei einem Schlag auf den Kopf eingeschalten wird? Ich kann dich und deine Todesser zwar nicht ausstehen. Aber sie haben Familie und möchten sich um die kümmern. Und wenn immer ein Elternteil nicht da ist, dann ist es kein schönes Weihnachten, es ruiniert einem immer die Stimmung. Und außerdem hast du vielen Menschen Weihnachten verdorben, vor allem, weil du Leute einfach so ohne Grund umbringst. Weißt du, dass du viele Menschen damit sehr traurig machst? Das ist nicht schön:"

„Tut mir wirklich leid, ich wollte … Moment mal, was rede ich denn eigentlich da? Bin ich denn jetzt schon total übergeschnappt? Du hast keinen guten Einfluss auf mich! Wegen dir hätte ich mich beinahe entschuldigt …"

„Und jemandem geholfen."

„Ja, dass habe ich auch." Voldemort warf ihr noch einen Blick zu.

„Gut, dann war es das." Sie wirbelten wieder herum und plötzlich lag er wieder in seinem Bett. „Ich hoffe, du hast aus deinen vorherigen Weihnachten gelernt. Du warst nie von Anfang an allein, sonder weil du alleine sein wolltest."

„Ich wurde alleine gelassen."

„Du wolltest alleine sein."

„Wollte ich nicht."

„Wolltest du doch!"

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Weißt du was? Mir wird das Ganze jetzt doch etwas zu bunt und zu kindisch. Der Geist der heurigen Weihnacht wird dir da schon noch etwas zeigen. Viel Spaß!" Sie verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Voldemort starrte an den Punkt wo sie vorher noch gewesen war. Das war ein Fluch. Nichts weiter! Nur ein schlechter Scherz und ein Fluch!

* * *

**_Review:_**

**Marlia:** Hi! Danke einmal für dein Review! Und das sollte auch an diese Weihnachtasgeschichte erinnern, weil ich die eben parodiere und auf unseren 'lieben' Voldemort zurechtschreibe. Freue mich natürlich über weitere Reviews von dir!

Auf den Button unten klicken ist nicht gefährlich und außerdem müsst ihr nicht angemeldet sein, um mir ein Review zu hinterlassen. Ihr könnt mich auch kritisieren und ich kann mich nur ändern, wenn ihr mir sagt, was ich ändern soll.

Lg  
_Magic_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3: Der Geist der heurigen Weihnachten**

Voldemort öffnete seine Augen und sah … Nichts!

Erleichtert, er wusste selber nicht wieso, atmete er aus und legte sich wieder hin. Er sollte mal wieder einen Trank für traumlose Nächte trinken. Verrückter Weise träumte er von Lily Potter, die ihm seine vorherigen Weihnachten zeigte, aber er war eben überarbeitet und müde. Einzig und alleine was ihm half war Leute zu quälen und sie zu schikanieren, dann ging es ihm schon besser. Plötzlich hörte er etwas zu Bruch gehen und er schrie: „WURMSCHWANZ!"

Aber keine Türe öffnete sich. Stattdessen saß eine durchsichtbare Person vor ihm, die Wurmschwanz zum verwechseln ähnlich sah! „Wieso bist du ein Geist?"

„Muss es immer eine logische Antwort geben?"

„Stell gefälligst keine Gegenfragen, dass ist nicht höflich!"

„Bist du auch nicht."

„Das wirst du büßen." Wütend zog Voldemort seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Peter: „Crucio!" Nur das eben nichts passierte und Peter auch noch anfing wie eine Ratte, die zuviel Drogen und Alkohol intus hatte, zu lachen. Völlig verdutzt starrte Voldemort seinen Zauberstab an: „Was soll denn das sein?"

„Hast du nicht aufgepasst?"

„Wobei den bitte?"

„Vergiss es, dass würdest du sowieso nicht verstehen."

„Ich habe aber Verstand und wage es ja nicht etwas Anderes zu behaupten, sonst … sonst …"

„Sonst jagst du mir den Cruciatus auf den Hals?", feixte Wurmschwanz. „Das wollen wir dann mal sehen, nicht? Also, ich bin eigentlich hier, um dir die diesjährigen Weihnachten zu zeigen. Komm, wir haben nicht viel Zeit! Du musst dann nämlich auch noch deine zukünftigen Weihnachten ansehen."

Widerwillig stand Voldemort auf und wurde von Wurmschwanz in einen schönen Salon geleitet.

„Wann kommst du zu Weihnachten?"

„Gar nicht", antwortete ein blonder Mann.

„Wie ‚gar nicht'?"

„Eben gar nicht. Bekommen nicht frei."

„Schon wieder nicht? Du hast all die Jahre so viel für ihn getan und was ist der Dank dafür? Du darfst noch mehr arbeiten! Und was ist jetzt seine Ausrede?"

„Er meinte, wir hätten die letzten Jahre ja nichts zu tun gehabt und müssten jetzt alles nachholen."

„Er weiß ja überhaupt nichts."

„Sag ich doch."

„Wieso lässt du dir dass den Gefallen?"

„Weil mich im Ministerium niemand will und das besser ist als nichts? Und außerdem würde ich auch meine Autorität einbüßen, wenn ich jetzt einen Rückzug mache."

„Dann geh eben zur Gewerkschaft."

„Haben wir nicht."

„Na dann gründet eben eine. So schwer kann das doch auch nicht sein Lucius."

„Dann mach du doch, wenn du dich so gut darin auskennst", spottete er.

„Mach ich auch", sagte Narzissa, verschränkte ihre Arme und fixierte ihren Mann. „Ich werde alles daran setzen, dass du zu Weihnachten zu Hause bist, dass du bessere Konditionen bekommst und dein Kollektivvertrag auch noch mal geändert wird."

„Was willst du denn bitte einsetzen was er nicht schon hat?" Narzissa hob eine Augenbraue und Lucius öffnete gerade seinen Mund um etwas zu erwidern.

„Nicht das was du anscheinend gerade denkst. Hallo? Glaubst du ich habe überhaupt keinen Stolz? So kalt wie der ist, na hör mal!"

„Du sagtest doch eben, dass du alles einsetzen wirst."

„Aber nicht das!" Lucius zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Narzissa verdrehte die Augen nach oben und schüttelte dabei einfach nur ihren Kopf.

„Und was sagst du dazu?", fragte Wurmschwanz Voldemort, der einfach nur unbeeindruckt daneben stand.

„Was soll ich denn dazu bitte sagen?", fauchte er.

„Dann machen wir mal weiter."

„Ist es jetzt schon neue Mode geworden, dass ich ignoriert werde?"

„Ähm … ja", sagte Peter, nachdem er kurze Zeit überlegen musste.

„Das bereust du."

„Ich bin ein Geist, mir macht das nichts aus."

„AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Voldemort schlug seine Hände vors Gesicht und drehte gerade etwas durch. Nur ein kleines bisschen, so dass auch die Wand darunter leiden musste, wenn er sie hätte berühren können, stattdessen flog er mit voller Wucht auf den Boden, weil er das Gleichgewicht verlor und das hatte er gespürt. Wurmschwanz brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und war zu nichts mehr fähig. Voldemort sah wie eine hilflose Schildkröte, die auf dem Rücken lag, aus.

„Hilf mir gefälligst auf, du Ratte!"

„Steh selber auf, ich bin ja nicht dein Bediensteter."

„Doch bist du."

„Hier aber nicht. Hier musst du tun was ich dir sage."

„Und wovon träumst du Nachts?"

„Glaub mir, dass willst du nicht wissen."

„Doch, sag es mir ruhig."

„Nein."

„Soll ich dich etwa zwingen?"

„Wenn ich ein Geist bin und mir Flüche nichts ausmachen, mal eine Preisfrage: Wie willst du mir da etwas antun?"

„Ähm …. Gar nicht?"

„Der Kandidat hat hundert Punkte."

„Was ist denn das für ein Scheiß?"

„Muggelsprichwort."

„Wie tief bist du bereits gesunken? Muggelsprichwörter! Ansonsten geht's dir noch gut, ja?"

„Ich erfreue mich bester Gesundheit, aber danke der Nachfrage!"

Ohne Vorwarnung befanden sie sich in einem Farbenstrudl, wie sonst auch immer, und landeten in einer kleinen Hütte, in der wirklich alles untergebracht war. Bett, Küche, Bad, Esstisch und Wohnzimmer.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Türe und eine große, weiße Gestalt betrat den Raum. Schnee flog auch herein und ein Hund, der gerade hinter dem ‚Schneemann' aufgetaucht war, warf den ganzen Schnee ab und machte es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich.

„Hunger Fang?", fragte der Große und entledigte sich selbst seines Schnees. „Fang?" Aber Fang hatte bereits die Augen geschlossen und schlief tief und fest.

„Was wollen wir bitte in der Hütte von Hagrid?", wollte Voldemort wissen und warf Peter einen verwirrten und fragenden Seitenblick zu.

„Pass einfach nur auf. Ehrlich, Geduld würde dir auch nicht schaden."

Schnaubend drehte sich Voldemort zu Hagrid um und beobachtete sein Tun.

Hagrid hatte sich gerade einen Teekessel zugestellt und Kekse auf den kleinen Tisch gestellt, die er sofort verspeiste. Dazu hatte er noch den Tagespropheten und schniefte mehrmals auf.

„Tot, alle Tot! Das ist so grausam. Niemand will einen Riesen haben."

„Korrekt", mischte sich Voldemort ein.

„Wo soll ich denn hin? Ich habe sonst kein zu Hause."

„Dein Problem."

„Ich war immer in Hogwarts und es ist mein zu Hause."

„War den zu Hause."

„Er hört dich nicht, also lass deine blöden Kommentare bei dir und hör einfach nur zu, wenn du nicht warten willst, dann ließ einfach den Tagespropheten über seine Schulter mit", riet ihm Wurmschwanz, aber Voldemort rührte sich keinen Schritt, er beobachtete Hagrid weiter, wie er traurig die Seite umblätterte und dann wirklich losheulte.

„Das ist ja Qual pur. Dementoren dagegen sind ja richtig angenehm, vor allem ist die Stimmung viel lustiger und die beginnen auch nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit zu heulen."

„Wenn du jetzt nicht bald deinen Mund hältst, dann schwöre ich dir bei Merlin, dass ich ihn dir zupicke."

„Soll das eine Drohung sein?"

„Nein, ein Versprechen!"

„Dumbledore tot! McGonagall tot! Flittwick tot! Snape tot!", schniefte Hagrid.

„Die mochte ich eh noch nie und jetzt habe ich mit denen eben kein Problem mehr", sagte Voldemort triumphierend. „Snape war mir sowieso ein Klotz am Bein, muss ich mich wenigstens nicht mehr um ihn kümmern. Und die anderen Beiden? Ach, die sind mir ehrlich gesagt auch egal."

„Dir ist schon bewusst, dass sie alle Familie haben?", fragte Wurmschwanz.

„Sollte mich das interessieren?"

„Du hast jedem das Weihnachten ruiniert und nicht nur Hagrid und den Malfoys, sondern wirklich jedem der dir über den Weg gelaufen ist."

„Mich stört es nicht."

„Ja dich nicht, weil du niemand hast und wenn du stirbst, dann bist du ganz alleine."

„Du hörst dich an wie Lily."

„Potter?"

„Ja, wer den sonst?"

„Sie war auch hier?"

„Ja genau vor dir! Und warum weißt du darüber nichts?"

„Wir reden untereinander sehr wenig, sie sind mir wegen dem kleinen Vorfall von damals noch ein bisschen böse."

„Ach nur, ich war dir sehr dankbar."

„Wir beide wissen ja wie das Ganze ausgegangen ist", giftete Peter.

„Na hör mal", begehrte Voldemort auf. „Ich tue mein Bestes um den Wünschen der Allgemeinheit zu entsprechen und was ist der Dank? Sie wollen mich nach Askaban stecken."

„Wo du auch hingehörst."

„Sie wollen mich tot sehen."

„Dann schadest du keinen mehr."

„Mich soll ein kleiner Junge umbringen. Ich habe es doch wohl verdient von Dumbledore umgebracht zu werden."

„Dumbledore ist schon tot und außerdem hast du dir deinen Feind selber ausgesucht, der dich umbringen soll."

„Ach ja, Dumbledore ist ja tot. Ich bin gut."

„Woher willst du wissen, ob du es warst?"

„Wieso sollte ich es nicht gewesen sein? Ich bin mächtig, klug, intelligent, logisch und praktisch veranlagt, gut organisiert und …"

„ … eingebildet und überhaupt nicht übermütig", vervollständigte Peter den Satz.

„Du weißt schon, dass es unhöflich ist eine Person während des Sprechens dauernd zu unterbrechen, oder?", fragte Voldemort und hob eine Augenbraue hoch (AN: Moment mal, hat er überhaupt eine? Egal, dann sucht sich eben jeder aus, was ihm am Besten gefällt!)

„Es ist auch nicht nett, die Leute schlecht zu bezahlen, ihnen Weihnachten zu stehlen, einfach welche umzubringen und ganze Familien auseinander zu reißen!"

„So bin ich eben!", machte Voldemort seinen Standpunkt klar.

„Wenn du dich nicht bald änderst, dann … das wirst du dann ja sehen was dich erwartet."

Hagrid hatte mittlerweile ein großes Taschentuch, welches ähnlich eines Tischtuches war, hervorgeholt und sich kräftig geschnäuzt.

„Na toll", sagte Peter, als er einen Blick auf seine Uhr warf. „Weil du diskutieren wolltest und auch nicht hören wolltest, müssen wir jetzt schon wieder zurück, sonst wartet der andere Geist zu lange und wir wollen ihn ja nicht warten lassen. Wir haben jetzt zwar nur zwei Familien gesehen, aber … wie auch immer."

Dann standen sie wieder im Zimmer. „Der dritte Geist erscheint in ein paar Minuten. Versuche wenigstens jetzt nicht mehr einzuschlafen." Wurmschwanz' Geist verschwand spurlos und Voldemort setzte sich einfach nur auf sein Bett und starrte in die schwärze der Nacht. Kurze Zeit saß er so da, als die Turmuhr Mitternacht schlug.

* * *

**_Review:_**

**Little Lion:** Hi! Danke einmal für dein Review! Freut mich, dass du lachen kannst. Ich bin nämlich selber ziemlich kritisch und bin mir nicht sicher, ob es zum Lachen ist der nicht! Ich kann mir so einen Voli zwar auch nicht vortstellen, aber was in einer Parodie nicht alles vorkommt, nicht? Lg

**Ciriana:** Hi!Da die Story im Original wirklich super ist und ich die auch gerne mag, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie jetzt wirklich parodieren sollte. Aber solche Ideen kommen mir immer in den irrsinnigsten Situationenn, aber jetzt hab ich es geschrieben und veröffentlicht, nicht wahr? Bin aber froh, dass es so passt, wie ich es umgeschrieben habe. Danke! Lg

Lg  
Magic


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4: Der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnachten**

Überall war am Boden Rauch und Schritte kamen immer näher auf ihn zu. Langsam hob Voldemort den Kopf und sah eine hoch gewachsene Gestalt auf ihn zukommen.

„Chrm, Chrm", begann die Person und verfiel in einen derben Hustenanfall. „Verzeihung, liegt wohl an meinem Alter, dass ich einen solchen Auftritt nicht mehr gewohnt bin."

„Bist du der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnachten?", fragte Voldemort.

„Nein, ich bin der Tod", scherzte die Person mit tiefer Stimme. „Natürlich bin ich der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnachten! Wer soll ich denn bitte sonst sein? Der Zaubereiminister?"

Voldemort sagte nichts, sonder konzentrierte sich einzig und alleine darauf, die Person vor ihm zu identifizieren.

„Wenn du wissen willst wer ich bin, dann frag einfach und außerdem müssen wir bald wieder los, ich habe nicht viel Zeit."

„Dumbledore?", staunte Voldemort. „Du bist doch tot."

„Nein, eigentlich fühle ich mich ziemlich lebendig, aber ich habe mich dazu überreden lassen das hier zu machen. Und das ist mal eine richtige Abwechslung, dass kann ich dir garantieren. Musst du auch mal versuchen, ich meine Leuten helfen sich zu verändern."

„Der Tod ist auch eine Veränderung."

„Aber die Veränderung nutzt niemandem etwas", tadelte Dumbledore, dann klatschte er in seine Hände und meinte: „Na dann legen wir mal los." Freundlich und zuversichtlich lächelte er Voldemort an und dieser folgte ihm skeptisch.

Wieder waren sie in diesem Farbstrudel, der sie überall hinbrachte. Sie standen mitten in einer Versammlung von Menschen, die eine Party feierten. Darunter war wirklich alles. Muggel, Muggelgeborene, Hexen, Zauberer, Todesser, Vampire, Zentauren, Riesen und was es sonst noch so gab.

„Die dienen alle mir und huldigen mir", stellte Voldemort mit einem fachmännischen Blick fest.

„Nicht ganz, Tom", sagte Dumbledore. „Sie feiern gerade deine Totenmesse."

„Sie feiern WAS?", fragte er.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört. Kommt davon, wenn man sich unbeliebt macht, dann bekommt man nichts Besseres und wenn du jetzt auf dieses Gemälde dort schaust" (Dumbledore zeigte auf ein größeres Bild, dass einen in völlig rosa gekleideten Voldemort zeigte, der mit Blumen im Haar auf einer Wiese herumtollte) „dann siehst du, was dich erwartet, wenn du weiterhin so weitermachst wie bisher."

„Iihh", sagte Voldemort und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, obwohl sein Gesicht immer eine Grimmasse war und er eigentlich nichts mehr tun musste, tat er doch etwas. „Rosa ist eine hässliche Farbe. Freiwillig ziehe ich das nie im Leben an."

„Im Leben nicht, aber im Leben nach dem Tod, da bleibt dir einfach nichts anders übrig. Und das du so etwas bekommen hast, daran bist du eigentlich selber Schuld. Du hast noch eine Chance dich zu ändern und wenn du die nicht wahrnimmst, dann endest du so, ob du nun willst oder nicht."

„Rosa? Sag mal hast du sie noch alle? So etwas ziehe ich nicht an."

„Dann musst du dich ändern."

„Und was müsste ich da machen?", fragte Voldemort lauernd, er wusste jetzt schon, dass ihm die Antwort nicht gefiel.

„Du musst die Kollektivverträge deiner Todesser ändern, mit Muggel besser umgehen und Muggelgeborene netter behandeln."

„Das tue ich nie."

„Weil du Muggelgeborene nicht ausstehen kannst?"

„Genau."

„Du bist aber selbst zur Hälfte Muggel."

„Also … ähm … hmmm … ähm … ja", stotterte Voldemort und versuchte sich aus dieser misslichen Lage zu bekommen. „Das ist was anderes."

„Natürlich", sagte Dumbledore.

Die Party war voll im Gang. Überall waren Luftballons, Feuerwerke und einfach alles was an eine super Party erinnerte.

„Und was machen die denn bitte in meinem Haus?", fragte Voldemort und blickte sich erst jetzt genauer um und erkannte, dass sie in seiner Bibliothek so einen Radau veranstalteten, eigentlich im ganzen Haus.

„Ach ja, dass wollte ich dir eigentlich auch noch zeigen. Danke das du mich daran erinnert hast", sagte Dumbledore und plötzlich standen sie auf einem Schlachtfeld, wo einige Schwerverwundete standen, Leichen und überall war Rauch. Die dunkle Magie war zum Greifen nahe, aber eine Person, komplett in schwarz gekleidet, mit kreideweißem Gesicht und hervorstechenden, roten Augen, lag auf dem Boden und wirkte ziemlich tot, war sie auch und die umherstehenden Personen, die zumindest noch stehen konnten, blickten auf diese Gestalt nieder und wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten. Ein paar Minuten standen sie sicher so da, bis sie realisierte, dass die Person vor ihnen wirklich tot war, sogar die Todesser jubelten und schrieen: „Leute, unterbrecht den Streik! Wir können nun endlich unser eigenes Unternehmen gründen!"

Die Todesser waren, um bessere Verträge zu bekommen, bin Plakaten umhergewandert au denen stand: „Nieder mit der Unterdrückung!", „Nieder mit der unfairen Bezahlung!", „Weihnachten und sonstige Feiertage und Urlaub für alle!", „Keine neuen Verträge + kein Urlaub + ungerechte Behandlung keine Todesser!" – Waren nur einige von diesen Plakaten, die sofort ihren Schriftzug änderten: „Endlich Urlaub!", „Mehr Geld, bessere Bezahlung und Urlaub!", „Neuem Leben steht nichts im Weg, drum haut rein und brecht euch bloß kein Bein!"

Alle Leute, die auf dem Platz standen stürmten in die dunkle Burg, wo Voldemort einst resistierte und holten sich alle möglich Gegenstände. Es waren sehr wertvolle dabei, die er den Familien stahl, um ein Andenken zu haben.

„Diese ganzen Stücke habe ich mit allergrößter Mühe gesammelt und jetzt nehmen sie die mir weg? Das ist doch nicht fair! Das ist Diebstahl."

„War es bei dir auch."

„War es nicht."

„War es doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Ha, wusste ich es doch", triumphierte Dumbledore.

„Das war hinterhältig und gemein. Du hast mich reingelegt Dumbledore."

„Tja Tom, so spielt eben das Leben und das Leben ist eben nicht immer fair. Ich sagte dir doch immer, dass es viel schlimmere Dinge gibt als den Tod und die wirst du jetzt kennen lernen."

„WAS? Noch schlimmer als das ich in einem rosa Ding und Blumen im Haar herumlaufen muss? Noch schlimmer als das alle mein Hab und Gut mitnehmen? Noch schlimmer als … keine Ahnung was noch, aber da ist sicher noch was. Ich weiß es genau, ich muss es einfach wissen. Ich will nicht so enden."

Dumbledore legte ihm beruhigend die Schulter auf den Arm. „So schlimm ist es doch auch wieder nicht."

„Wo bin ich denn begraben?", fragte Voldemort und sah Dumbledore fordernd an.

„Das willst du nicht wissen, vertrau mir einfach."

„Nein, ich will es aber wissen und versuche mich nicht davon abzuhalten."

„Wie du willst", sagte Dumbledore. „Aber wirf mir nachher nicht vor, dass ich dich nicht gewarnt hätte."

„Mir auch egal."

Sie waren auf einer Blumenwiese, die in allen Farben strahlte.

„Wieso sind wir hier?"

„Wir bist du vergraben."

„Mein Grab?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Du wurdest verbrannt und dann hier ausgestreut und der Wind hat dich dann überall hingetragen. Ich muss sagen, dass noch nicht viele Blumen hier gewachsen sind. Du bist wirklich gut als Dünger, muss man dir schon lassen. Du hast zwar nicht viel Gutes getan, aber das hier ist wirklich toll."

Voldemorts Gesicht viel noch mehr ein als ohnehin schon. Der Schock stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er war kurz davor zu explodieren und durchzudrehen.

„Bring mich hier weg", befahl er.

„Wieso? Ist doch schön hier", sagte Dumbledore ernst und atmete tief durch die Nase ein, um den Duft der Blumen einzuatmen. „Der Duft ist wunderbar, versuch es auch einmal."

Voldemort packte Dumbledore am Kragen und sah ihn bittend an. „Bring mich sofort hier weg, sonst kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren."

Dumbledore lächelte wissend und seine Augen leuchteten hinter seiner Brille hervor. Kurz darauf waren sie wieder in Voldemorts Räumlichkeiten, die gegen die ganzen hellen Farben erbärmlich wirkten. Voldemort noch immer nicht fähig irgendetwas zu sagen, stand einfach nur da, bevor er sich aufs Bett plumpsen ließ und darüber nachdachte, was man ihm gezeigt hatte.

„Ich hoffe, dass dir das alles eine Lehre sein wird", sagte Dumbledore gütig. „Glaub mir, du kannst dich noch ändern und es ist noch nicht zu spät ein neues Leben anzufangen. Du b ist damals nicht gestorben, lebst jetzt wieder. Du hast zwar viele Leute eigentlich umsonst umgebracht und du wirst dafür auch in Askaban landen, vermute ich jetzt einmal, aber ändern kann ja nie schaden, nicht? Und wenn du jetzt alles abbrichst und dich auch anders kleidest und dich vom Wesen her anders gibst, dann wirst du keine Probleme mit der Integration haben."

„Ich bin aber so wie ich bin und ich werde so bleiben wie ich bin, weil ich noch nie anderes gewesen bin, als ich jetzt bin."

„Deine Todesser werden dir schon helfen können. Du warst zwar nie gerade nett zu ihnen, aber wenn du ihnen zeigst, dass dir etwas an ihnen liegt, dann werden sie dir garantiert helfen dich zu ändern."

„Sicher?"

„Sicher."

Dumbledore lächelte noch einmal freundlich und verschwand dann spurlos, nur Nagini war noch in dem Raum und sah zu ihm.

* * *

**_Review:_**

**BBabygirl90:** Hi! Danke schön! Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. HDL

Lg  
_Magic_


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5: radikale Veränderungen**

„Weißt du was Nagini?", fragte Voldemort seine Schlange, die er vorsichtig hochhob. „Wir rufen mal Wurmschwanz und dann … werden wir ja weiter sehen, nicht?" Voldemort schritt zur Tür, öffnete diese und brüllte: „WURMSCHWANZ!"

Sofort hetzte eine kleine, pummelige Gestalt den Gang entlang. Voldemort lächelte in sich hinein, dass würde ein Spaß werden, die Leute zuerst einmal zu erschrecken und dann freundlicher werden. Ärgern konnte er sie ja noch weiter, er hätte vor Freude hüpfen können. Er legte seine bösestes und finsterstes Gesicht auf und sprach in einem Tonfall, der einem die Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte: „Weißt du was?"

„Nein Meister, was?"

„Du bist mir im Traum erschienen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Peter überrascht.

„Und der Traum war nicht sonderlich gut."

„Verzeiht mir Meister, a-aber was ist den passiert?"

„Du hast mir etwas gezeigt, was ich nicht ausstehen kann."

„Ich wollte nicht."

„Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen, rückgängig kannst du es nicht machen, oder?"

„Nein, Meister."

„Du weißt was dich dafür erwartet?"

Wurmschwanz begann bereits zu zittern und starrte den dunklen Lord abwartend und ängstlich an. So etwas hätte ihm einfach nicht passieren dürfen, aber jetzt war es passiert und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er würde alles über sich ergehen lassen müssen, aber dann passierte plötzlich etwas, was Wurmschwanz nie erwartet hätte.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!", rief Voldemort plötzlich und umarmte Peter, der völlig geschockt am Range der Ohnmacht stand. Was hatte er da bloß angerichtet?

„Verstehst du jetzt keinen Spaß mehr?", fragte Voldemort.

„…"

„Ach, so schlimm war es doch nicht, ich wollte dich doch nur ein wenig ärgern und wenn du immer gleich vom Schlimmsten ausgehst", tadelte er.

„Aber sonst habt Ihr immer …", begann er, aber vervollständigte den Satz nicht.

„Ja, ich weiß, was ich sonst immer." Voldemort sah ihn an. „Gib mir mal deinen Unterarm. Und wehe du sagst ihnen, was gerade eben passiert ist, das sollten sie selber sehen." Voldemort hatte ein hinterhältiges Grinsen im Gesicht, was in seinem Gesicht nicht gerade freundlicher wirkte.

Ein paar Minuten später standen Voldemort und Wurmschwanz im Versammlungsraum und die Todesser trudelten langsam, einer nach dem anderen, ein. Voldemort ließ seinen Blick über seine Gefolgsleute schweifen und starrte sie böse an. „Ihr wisst wieso ihr hier seid?"

„Ja Meister."

„Lügt mich nicht an!", bellte er und einige Todesser zuckten zusammen. „Ich habe euch nur gerufen und ihr wisst noch nicht einmal, was euer Auftrag sein wird und dann behauptet ihr, dass ihr wüsstet, wieso ich euch gerufen habe?"

„Verzeiht Meister", sagte einen von ihnen.

„Schweigt!" Voldemort sagte: „Zu Weihnachten …" Den Rest des Satzes ließ er in der Luft hängen, jeder konnte sich ausmalen, was er jetzt sagen würde.

„Zu Weihnachten? Noch mehr? Aber wir haben schon so viel zu tun! Wieso kommt denn noch etwas dazu?", fragte einer.

Ein anderer flüsterte ihm zu: „Spinnst du? Weißt du nicht, was mit denen passiert, die seine Beschlüsse in Frage stellen?"

„Danke für diese interessante Unterhaltung, aber wieso regt ihr euch jetzt schon auf, obwohl ihr nicht wisst, was ich euch sagen will? Und hört auf euch andauernd zu entschuldigen."

Die Todesser verbeugten sich leicht.

„Also, der Grund warum ich euch gerufen habe ist", er pausierte kurz. „Dass ihr zu Weihnachten nicht arbeiten müsst und die Weihnachten mit euren Familien verbringt und wehe ich höre beschwerden, dass ihr nicht richtig feiert. Und um das Ganze noch zu unterstreichen, gebe ich eine Weihnachtsfeier, wo alle eingeladen sind. Eure Familien und auch Ministeriumsleute und von denen werden keine angegriffen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Die Todesser warfen sich alle einen verwirrten Blick zu und alle dachten anscheinend das Selbe: ‚Voldemort war endgültig übergeschnappt!' Und was ihn wirklich zu dieser Schwankung bewegte, dass hatte er niemandem erzählt und das war auch gut so, denn das hätte ihm wohl keine geglaubt. Obwohl sie alle Zauberer waren und von unnatürlichen Dingen nur allzu vieles täglich selber erlebten, sie lebten zum Beispiel mit Geistern zusammen, waren solche Ereignisse doch etwas Komisch. Außerdem blieb es so ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis, was wirklich passiert war.

„Frohe Weihnachten euch allen", sagte Voldemort. „Ihr habt jetzt alle sechs Wochen Urlaub, Unfallversicherung, Pensionsversicherung, Krankenversicherung, Arbeitslosenversicherung und jeder von euch bekommt eine Gehaltserhöhung." Nach diesen Worten verließ er den Raum und ließ alle Todesser vollkommen verwirrt und geschockt zurück. Ein paar Minuten verstrichen, bis sie realisierten, was er gesagt hatte und begannen zu kreischen und zu feiern. Sie hatten endlich erreicht was sie wollten und es war sogar noch besser als erwartet. Sie hatten sogar Dinge, die sie gar nicht wollten, aber jetzt hatten, was sie gar nicht sehr störte.

Gemütlich ging Voldemort die Straßen entlang und apparierte dann schließlich in der Winkelgasse. Natürlich war der Empfang nicht das, was er sich erwartet hatte, denn alle liefen sofort kreischend vor ihnen davon.

„Frohe Weihnachten", schrie er über den Tumult der Leute hin, aber niemand schien ihm zuhören zu wollen. Plötzlich tauchten auch noch Auroren auf, die alle ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatten. Er wollte zwar selber seinen Zauberstab ziehen, alte Gewohnheit, wie er zu sagen pflegte, entschied sich dann aber schnell um und stand einfach nur still da. Die Auroren, die von diesem Verhalten völlig verwirrt waren, sahen ihn einfach nur noch an und als er dann auch noch: „Frohe Weihnachten" sagte, klappte einigen sogar der Mund auf.

„Ich bin hergekommen, um mich bei allen zu entschuldigen, die ich verletzt habe oder anderweitig eben. Da ich ja wirklich ziemlich üble Sachen angestellt habe. Jetzt tut es mir wirklich leid, aber rückgängig kann man es leider nicht machen. Und da jetzt gerade soviel da sind, wollte ich fragen, ob ihr nicht zu meiner kleinen Weihnachtsfeier kommen wollt!"

„Und dann bringst du uns gleich um", antwortete ein Auror sarkastisch.

„Heute sind wir mal wieder vorurteilsfrei, was?", sagte Voldemort schnippisch. „Jetzt entschuldige ich mich und was ist der Dank dafür? Mich kann keiner leiden."

„Da wunderst du dich?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber ich versuchte mich wirklich zu bessern. Es war doch nicht böse gemeint. Und wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, würden einige Abteilungen im Ministerium nicht mehr existieren."

Die Auroren warfen sich einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Also, kommt ihr zu meiner Weihnachtsfeier?", fragte Voldemort noch einmal und klang dabei wie ein kleines Kind, das vor dem Weihnachtsbaum stand und die ganzen Geschenke davor sah.

„Wir überlegen uns das noch", antworteten einige.

„YUHU", sagte er und ging tänzelnd wieder davon, um die Party vorzubereiten.

„Entweder ich bin übergeschnappt, denn Voldemort benimmst sich nun nicht einmal so, wie ich es eigentlich gewohnt war, dass er sich benimmt oder er ist übergeschnappt und hat etwas genommen, was ihm geschadet hat", schlussfolgerte ein Passant.

„Ich glaube, dass Voldemort endgültig übergeschnappt ist, aber für uns ist es nicht so schlecht. Nein, überhaupt nicht schlecht!"

* * *

**_Review:_**

**BBabygirl90**: Hi! Ja, leider, dass ist das Ende! Aber kein Grund zur Traurigkeit! Es ist nicht aller Tage Abend, ich komme wieder, keine Frage! Hab schon mal erwähnt, dass es mich freut, dass es dir gefallen hat? Danke für das Lob!

So, nun ist diese Parodie zu Ende. Ich wünsche euch hiermit eine wunderschöne Weihnachtszeit und hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Und falls ihr noch etwas Witziges zur Weihnachtszeit lesen wollt, dann schaut doch zu "Chaos für Fortgeschrittene" rein, dass ist eine Adventskalender-FF. Es gibt zwar auf FF-Net mehrere solche FFs, aber ich würde mich über euch auch freuen!

Lg  
_Magic_


End file.
